1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of data processing and management methods for telephone systems, and more particularly, to systems, methods, and user interfaces for transferring customer calls between customer service representatives in a call center.
2. Background of the Invention
Call center operations are used by many companies to provide an enhanced and broadened range of customer services. Call centers are typically used to process account inquiries for existing customers, to accept orders for products or services from new or existing customers, provide technical support, and the like. An employee who handles customer calls is typically known as a customer service representative ("CSR"). A typical company will often have several different groups of CSRs ("customer service groups"), each group providing different types of customer services, such as sales, account inquiries, technical support and so forth.
In many cases the CSR who receives a customer call is not alone able to assist the customer and requires another CSR to handle the call. The originating CSR will then transfer the customer call to a receiving CSR or to a call queue of another customer service group for further processing.
There are two conventional ways of transferring a customer call, a blind transfer and a voice announced transfer. In a voice announced transfer, the originating CSR transfers the customer call, placing the call in a queue for either a particular CSR, or a particular customer service group. The originating CSR stays on the line with the customer until a receiving CSR is reached. The originating CSR then informs the receiving CSR of the reason for the transfer, such as the need for particular services of the receiving CSR, and the like. This information helps the receiving CSR understand the customer's needs and thereby provide better service. At this point, the originating CSR can release the line.
In a blind transfer, the originating CSR transfers the customer call to a receiving CSR or group, and then releases it from his line. The originating CSR does not stay on the line, but can then immediately receive and handle another customer call.
Unfortunately, there are problems with both of these approaches, which result in both reduced levels of customer service or decreased efficiency in the call center operation. With the voice announced transfer, the originating CSR and the customer must wait together in the queue for the receiving CSR to be reached. Because the originating CSR is waiting, effectively on hold, he is not able to return his line to the queue so that other customer calls can be connected to him for customer service. This lowers the productivity of the originating CSR and the overall throughput and efficiency of the call center, and ultimately reduces customer service. In addition, the customer must wait on hold while the discussion between the originating CSR and receiving CSR is occurring, typically increasing the customer's frustration with the delay in receiving service.
However, a blind transfer, while freeing up the originating CSR, also reduces customer service. This is because the receiving CSR does not have any information about the customer call and the customer's needs, the reason for the transfer and the like. The receiving CSR will typically have to ask the customer for this information. The CSRs lose time and efficiency in handling the customer's needs, and the customer's frustration increases from having to deal with multiple CSRs, and having to repeat information previously communicated.
The simple use of ISDN for integrated voice/data transfers is known. However, ISDN merely provides a transport mechanism for associating and transferring voice and data. ISDN does not inherently include in such integrated voice/data transfers a description of the reason for transferring the customer call. Rather, ISDN merely provides for correctly associating existing data for the customer, such as the customer's account balance, account number and the like, with the customer's voice line, and transferring this information consistently from one CSR to another.
Similarly, other types of integrated voice/data transfers do not generally overcome these problems since they simply allow both voice and data to be moved simultaneously from the originating CSR to the receiving CSR (or queue). The receiving CSR still has no context for the reason for the transfer unless the originating CSR stays on the line and verbally informs the receiving CSR of the reason for the transfer. In addition, the originating CSR may have altered the customer's data in a host database, and may need to explain to the receiving CSR the reasons for such changes.
In addition, some existing voice/data systems rely on the existence of customer data in the existing host databases of the call center, and modify this data, possibly for describing the reason for the transfer. However, if the customer does not have any customer data already stored, such as a new customer calling about a product, or for sales information, or the like, there is no customer data available to be modified, and it is even more inefficient for the originating CSR to enter all of the necessary information about the customer into the host databases merely to transfer the call to another CSR.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method that combines the efficiency of a blind transfer, with the information about the transfer provided by voice announced transfer. More particularly, it is desirable to provide a system, method and user interface that allow the originating CSR to transmit selected data to a receiving CSR that describes the reasons, status, or other information about a transferred customer call.